The Life of a Mudblood Hufflepuff
by mebesaffiii
Summary: Moon Dursley is a teenage Hufflepuff witch lives life preferring Dark Magic to what is taught at Hogwarts.  She is a mudblood and attending year 6 of Hogwarts in the year 2017.


**The Life of a Mudblood Non-Hufflepuff**

**Chapter 1 - Going Home**

So, I'm a witch. No, not like the "bad attitude" kind of witch. I'm one of those witches that knows spells, rides broom sticks, and can make potions. No, I don't have green skin, or a disgusting wart on my nose. How muggle-minded you are. I'm pretty much a normal person, except for the fact that I found out I was a witch when I turned eleven years old.

There's no such thing as magic, eh? I'll be the judge of that. It may sound crazy, but the last five years of my life, I've spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I even passed all of my O.W.L.s last year.

Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Moon Dursley. I'm the daughter of Dudley and Layna Dursley, both of which are muggles. I am not. By some freak of nature, I became a witch.

I will be sixteen years old tomorrow morning (September 2, 2017). I have blonde hair and eyes that change color according to my mood. I'm short for my age, too (which is something I'm not very happy with). I'm an only child. I never fit in at school, because I like to beat to my own drum. I'm different. I'm a mudblood, also known as a wizard or witch born to a non-magical family.

My parents don't know much about Hogwarts, other than the fact that I've been studying there for five years now. They don't seem to care when I want to show them my assignments that I've done. They pay for my books, robes, and other supplies that I need at the beginning of every year. They write to me once a week when I'm at school, and occasionally send me gifts. Other than that, they don't take much part in my life as a witch. My parents didn't even tell me that my uncle, aunt, and cousins are all magical too.

Anyways, my dad's cousin is a wizard. Harry Potter. He's "The Chosen One." Apparently, nineteen years ago, some powerful Dark wizard, named Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts and tried to take over, but Harry Potter defeated him, because of his mother's love or something (sounds like a bad soap opera, eh?). Well, that's at least everything Uncle Harry told me as a child. Back then, I thought that that story was just a made up one, but reading the new version of _Hogwarts A History_, I'm beginning to rethink all those old stories that

Well, I'm a Hufflepuff. What the hell is a Hufflepuff, you may ask? Well, as the Sorting Hat has said many, many, many times before, _"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil."_ Badgers, gotta love us! Black and yellow are the house's colors (almost like a bumblebee?). We, Hufflepuffs, are supposed to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, and non-judgmental. (Then how the heck did I make it into this house?) Hufflepuff is often said to be where the students are places when they don't fit in any of the other three houses. So we're the out-casts of the school. Cool...

Personally, I believe that I have the attitude of a Slytherin. No, I'm not a pure-blood, or an uber snob. I just think Dark magic is better than the junk they teach us at Hogwarts. I rather learn how to torture someone with a flick of my wand, than learn how to turn a cat into a drinking glass. I mean, who cares? Not to mention the fact that I'm also ambitious, cunning, achievement-oriented, and a strong leader. But the Sorting Hat never makes mistakes, and it put me in Hufflepuff... So I guess I'm a Hufflepuff.

Okay, I'm getting off track again. Well, here I am. Little old me. Sitting here on the Hogwarts Express. Waiting to leave for another year at Hogwarts. Another year of magic; Another year away from home; Another year that I have to lie to my friends and tell them I've been sent to boarding school for my bad attitude.

I, personally, don't mind any of that. I love Hogwarts. It's become my true home. Being there for about nine months a year sure is a good getaway from the average muggle life. Don't get me wrong, it sure was a shocker when I learned I was a witch, and I had to learn to live in another, almost alternate world from the one I've known. I just prefer being away from muggles. They disgust me.

Well, today is the day that once again, I leave my muggle life behind and return home, where I belong. It's September 1, 2017 and the train leaves at 11:00 am. It's 10:48 at the moment. Only 12 more minutes until I can escape the muggle world.

"Moony! Moony! Moony!" I hear as my cousins, James and Albus, come running to sit with me on the train. James is off to his second year at Hogwarts, and Albus off to his first. I love my cousins. I sometimes babysit them during the summer when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny want to go out. Seeing as I'm an only child, my cousins are like my siblings, I love torturing them, but I would do anything to keep them safe.

"Hey guys!" I say smiling, "How are you?"

They both replied, "Good," at the same time.

"Albus, are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts? Us, upperclassmen always love picking on the first years that we know," I laugh as James gives me a high-five.

"Y-y-you won't pick on me w-will you, Moony? I-I'm already worried about what house I'm gonna be p-put in. I don't need to w-worry that you'll be picking on m-m-me," Albus nervously said to me as he looked out the window.

"No promises that I won't, but if anyone else trys to pick on you, just come get me and I'll pick on them!" I whip out my wands and point it at James with a very serious, yet joking, expression on my face.

I hear the whistle of the Hogwarts Express go off.

"Blimey! That's loud!" Albus announces as the train begins to roll out of the station.

We all looked out the windows to wave goodbye to our families. Mom and Dad were standing outside waving to me. Mom was crying, just like she does every year when I leave. Dad was saying something I couldn't make out, from all the commotion. I saw my aunt and uncle waving to my cousins and myself.

And now I'm finally off to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
